The New One
by Skipper1318
Summary: Normal Day, right? Wrong. Being stared down at by the Teen Titans was not what I had on my schedule. Sigh. Well, might as well make the best of the situation and kick some bad guy butt!
1. Chapter 1 PORTALS!

Alyssa breathed in the humid and hot summer air. Her glasses were slightly fogged up, so she took them off and cleaned the lenses on her Superman Tee. She set them back and readjusted her purple plaid backback and started walking. She tried to keep to the road so she didn't ruin her new shiny black shoes with the dust. She held the strap of her backpack with one hand firmly which let the other one swing lazily. Alyssa turned into her dirt driveway, flipping her backpack so she could grab her key to the house. She felt a touch of metal and grasped it. The smooth metal was cold to the touch, but warmed slightly in her grip. She pulled it out and stepped around the cat, who was sleeping peacefully next to the carcass of a mouse. She gagged slightly in disgust and climbed the cement stairs. She rubbed the key and unlocked the door, opening the creaky wood door and turning the light on. Her shoes made loud noises on the wood floor that seemed to echoe through the empty house. She closed the door with her foot and walked into the room her and her sister shared. She dropped her heavy backpack, the sound muffled by the carpet. The bright pink walls of the room gave her a small headache, and she rubbed her temples and sighed. She grabbed the TV remote and climbed up to the top bunk. She layed on her stomache, facing the screen and rested her head on her hand. She lazily turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. She gave up and checked the DVR and smiled. She climbed back down and got her sketchbook and pencils from her discarded backpack. She carefully balanced them between her arm and chin and climbed back up. She resumed the same position as before, except with a pencil in hand and a blank page ready in front of her. She took the remote and pressed play.

The theme for Teen Titans came from the small TV, flashes of color from the anime drawing Alyssa into it immediately.

Maybe a bit too much.

As the theme faded, a new title appeared on screen, the Titan Tower shown in the background. In white, bold letters, it declared the name of the episode.

"The New One?" Alyssa muttered. Teen Titans had a while ago stopped making new episodes. But this one seemed new. She hadn't even heard of this one before!

The Tower faded away to show Cyborg crouched over something. His back was to the audience so you couldn't tell what it was. Alyssa could see the machine that Cyborg hooks up to glowing brightly. The rest of the room was coated deeply in shadow compared to the brightness.

_Cyborg's Room_

Cyborg wiped his brow with his free hand and stared down at his project. A deep sense of pride overwhelmed him and he smiled a bit. It resembled a small podium that was only as wide as two feet put together. It was made of steel and had blue pulsating lines like veins threaded throughout it. Two thin pole stuck out of the sides with a small ball situated at the top of each. The small ball was blue and more of the veins lead to it. Cyborg heard a knocking at his door and hastily covered his creation with a tarp. He nudged it under his bed and opened the steel door to his room. Robin was outside of it, his arms crossed and with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't take that long to get to the door, does it Cyborg?" Robin questioned, trying to peak around his bulky form.

Cyborg sidestepped to block Robin's view. Robin tried once again but Cyborg was a step ahead of him.

"What are you hiding?" Robin asked suspiciously. Cyborg had been acting strange all week, holing away in his room and only coming out for food. Even those trips to the kitchen were short and he wouldn't talk to anyone. It was like that one time he got addicted to that game.

"Nothing." Cyborg lied.

Robin turned as if he was about to leave, but suddenly jumped back and got past Cyborg. Cyborg wheeled back in surprise that gave the opening. Robin started searching the room as Cyborg got his bearings. Cyborg lunged for Robin but he dodged out of the way. Robin scrutinized every corner of the room, but didn't see anything amiss. Cyborg got up and held his head, groaning slightly. Robin noticed that a bit of the bedskirt was poking out, and rached for it. Just then, Cyborg got his bearing back enough and jumped and grabbed it right as Robin did. They glared at eachother and Robin pulled it out and stood up with it grasped in his hands. Cyborg grabbed the other end of it and they started a tug-a-war.

"Give it back!" Cyborg shouted.

"No!" Robin shouted. Robin's hand slipped and pressed a button, and the room was soon filled with a loud ringing noise.

"Now look what you did!" Cyborg shouted over the noise.

"Me? You were the one that..." his voice was cut off as a rainbow swirly-thing started to come to life inbetween the two poles. Both Teen Titan Members dropped it as it grew larger and larger!

_Back with Alyssa..._

Alyssa laughed a bit, but then noticed something strange. The portal was getting bigger than the television! It got larger and larger until it took up the whole wall space. Alyssa backed up a bit, fearful of what was going to happen. The portal shimmered and squished a bit, then gave some suction. Air whipped in towards the portal and Alyssa flew in screaming with it.

_Back with the Titans_

By then Robin and Cyborg were backed up against a wall, the cement hard and ungiving against them. The portal seemed ferocious and was spitting random stuff out of it. Robin was hit in the head by a cat. He yelped and rubbed his head as Cyborg tried not to laugh. Suddenly, one last object flew out of the portal and it closed abruptly. Cyborg felt it hit him hard and he tumbled backwards. Whatever had flown through was heavy! Robin immediately studied what had gone through the portal. He immediately noticed it was a girl.

She had peach skin and long blonde hair in a ponytail. Her glasses were purple and cock-eyed on her face. He couldn't tell her eye color because she was apparently out cold. She was wearing a navy blue Superman Tee which seemed a bit strange, and black shoes and capris.

Cyborg got up and studied her a bit,"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know." Robin rubbed his chin, he had a feeling that the portal brought her in for some reason.

* * *

**This story is for my good friend! Please enjoy or I will sick the rabid octopus on you.**

**Starfire: He is my friend from my home planet!**

**Me: Be very afraid...**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin paced, his arms crossed as he stared at the ground with deep concentration. He occasionally glanced up at the unconcious form layed along the couch. His cape fluttered a bit at each turn and the rest of the Tatans watched him, waiting for his judgement. He finally stopped and turned towards them, sighing slightly.

"We can't just leave her on the streets." Beast Boy said from out of nowhere.

"I know. But I'm not sure if we should trust her in the tower." Robin rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"It's my fault she's stuck here. The least we could do is give her a place to stay until we can send her back." Cyborg strategized.

Robin nodded," As leader I declare she stays here until we can send her back."

Starfire smiled," Another friend!"

Alyssa stirred slightly, then groaned and opened her eyes slightly. All she could percieve was a blur of moving colors. Her icy blue eyes opened a bit more and her pupils let the light in so she could focus in on the picture more. To her immense surprise, she saw cartoon characters? Are they even supposed to exist.

The Titans stared back at the bewildered girl for a while to watch her reaction.

"Um... Hi?" she tried feebly.

"Hello!" Starfire shouted happily, zipping in front of her. She smiled," I'm Starfire!"

Alyssa realized she was tensed up and relaxed her muscles forcefully," Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa." Alyssa sat up from her lying position. She watched each member of the Titans cautiously, the room was filled with a tense and awkward silence. Each side was holding their breath in anticipation, waiting for the other to speak. Robin finally broke through the silence.

"My name is Robin."

Everyone started a bit from the sudden noise, except Raven who just watched quietly.

"I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy decided to continue the stream, his voice proud as he pointed a thumb at his chest proudly.

"The name's Cyborg." Cyborg greeted stiffly, looking off to the side uncomfortably.

"Raven." Raven spoke up.

"Nice to meet you guys." Alyssa smiled a bit," And how did I get here?"

Her question was answered with silence that they had just tried to fight off. Cyborg seemed a bit more uncomfortable, as he couldn't seem to keep still. he finally sighed and decided that keeping the truth wasn't a good idea.

"It was my fault." his voice cracked the silence and everyone stared at him, willing for him to go on. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"No, it's mine." Robin admitted," I was the one that persisted against Cyborg's wishes."

"Anyways, I had built a device that used a portal to transport anyone and anything to different dimensions. Robin and I fought a bit and the machine was accidently turned on." Cyborg looked to the side again, then met Alyssa's gaze.

'Then why not send me back?" Alyssa asked.

"Because, it takes a month to charge. Breaking open the space-time continuum takes a lot of energy."

Alyssa was surprised, she was going to be stranded in a familiar-yet-strange universe for a month?

"And we have decided that you will stay here until you can go home." Robin comfirmed.

"But..." Alyssa trailed off a bit. It couldn't be that horrible, right? She was going to be away from her brother for a month! And she was staying with her favorite cartoon heroes!

"Oh, and you're going to have to stay within the Titan property, no exceptions." Robin added. He was paranoid a bit from Alyssa, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was supposed to be here.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy interjected," We never..."

Raven used her power to shut Beast Boy's mouth.

Robin nodded to Raven in a thank you and turned back to Alyssa. Raven blushed slightly, but no one noticed.

Alyssa thought about it for a while, then realized it was probably Robin just being paranoid. "Fine by me." she smirked slightly.

Robin nodded," You can stay in the guest bedroom, Starfire?"

Starfire jumped to attention," Yes?"

"Please lead Alyssa to where she will be staying." Robin's gaze flickered to Alyssa for a second,"Meeting dissmissed."

Robin left with a twirl of his cape and the others followed.

Starfire took Alyssa's arm and practically dragged herdown the hallway.

Alyssa would have yelped, except she was kinda used to it because of a certain friend.*

Alyssa waslead to a bare metal door, which opened easily and Starfire let go of her arm.

"If you need anything, my room is there." Starfire pointed to another metal doored room that had her name engraved in the front," And dinner is at 6. Have a good day!" Starfire turned to leave, but a cat suddenly ran down the hall in front of her.

Alyssa's eyes widened," Miss Fraidy?"

* * *

*** That "certain friend" is me. I'm just spastic that way :D**

**Me: Hope you have enjoyed the second chapter! **

**Starfire: Who's Miss Fraidy?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cat jumped up at Alyssa, who caught her with ease. Miss. Fraidy was even more afraid then ever, her claws digging right into Alyssa's skin. Alyssa winced slightly, then noticed something clenched in her cat's jaws. Alyssa took a good look at it, then cussed under her breath.

It was a mirror.

But not just ANY mirror.

It was Raven's.

Alyssa carefully took the mirror from Fraidy and set it on the ground gently. Starfire gasped at the sight of it and shied away.

Raven at that moment steamed down the hallway, her eyes glowing red from anger. Steam seemed to raise from her head as she stormed down the hall. Random objects exploded as she passed them. Raven caught site of the mirror on the ground with Alyssa holding the infernal cat. She growled deeply.

Alyssa smiled and nudged the mirror over with her foot, then fled into her room. Starfire smiled nervously, then ran into her room.

Raven was left steaming in the hallway. She bent down and picked the mirror up gently, tucking it into her cloak. She turned and stalked away.

Alyssa sighed in relief and set down Miss Fraidy to investigate the room.

It was plain, all 6 surfaces gleaming metal. There was a bed in the corner of the room, a couple blankets stacked neatly on it. There was only a couple windows, which showed the ocean and city. There was another door, which Alyssa assumed lead to a bathroom. In the corner was a stack of items that probably came with her to the dimension.

There was a random assortment of clothes and some random fabric. There was Alyssa's iPod and phone, and thankfully, the litter box and containers of cat food. There was a toothbrush and a lamp, but no toothpaste. There was a set of headphones and that was it.

Miss Fraidy had dissapeared under the bed, huddled in the corner with wary eyes gleaming out. Alyssa grabbed a bowl out of the 2 and filledit with the dry cat food. Each individual piece clinked against the bowl's surface or against eachother as it was poured. Alyssa lifted the bag so it didn't come out anymore and set it gently on the floor. She grabbed the other one and filled it with water from the bathroom. She set it down on the ground for the cat, then sorted through the pile even more.

She found a needle with some spools of thread, but that was it. She sighed sadly and took the iPod and headphones. She walked slowly to the bed and jumped into it, staring at the ceiling. She rubbed an earbud with her thumb before putting it into her ear. She left the other one on her chest and was about to press play. She heard the distict sound of a yell and a clatter of something hitting the ground. She raised an eyebrow and pulled the ear bud out. She got up and set the iPod on the bed before walking towards the door. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the room. She set her hand on the cold doorknob and opened the door slowly, peeking out into the silent hallway. She stepped out and looked both ways, trying to figure out where the scream came from. Beast Boy turned the corner and ran down the hall, looking behind him.

He didn't notice Alyssa standing in it.

Alyssa saw Beast Boy and felt a wierd urge. Her fingers twitched and she followed the urge. When Beast Boy was around two inches away she grabbed his hand and spun him in a circle before letting him go. He was now running back where he just came through.

Alyssa felt shocked, and looked at her hands. How did she do that? She shook it off and decided to follow Beast Boy to see what the fuss was about. When she turned the corner she was greeted by a strange sight.

There was a giant drooling fly attacking the main room. It dripped green and roared unnaturally at anything moving.

Robin was batting away at it with his metal bar, jumping back when the fly tried to retaliate.

Raven was throwing objects at it, occasionally glancing to Robin to check on his status.

Beast Boy looked shocked to be back in the room again, but shrugged and turned into an elephant to try and fight it off.

Cyborg was shooting lasers at it from his arm, but they were deflected by the fly's shiny exoskeleton. He had to constantly sidestep the returning beams.

Starfire was shooting green disks at it, her eyes glowing green and her teeth grit in frustration. Her disks bounced off the insect too, irritating her further.

Alyssa gaped a bit, before going into a fighting position. She had no idea where she was learning this from, but it seemed useful. She saw a halberd on the wall and rushed over and grabbed it. The weapon seemed light in her hands and she swung it experimentally. She smiled a bit before turning towards the fly. She ran over with agility and dodged it trying to crushher with a foot. She rolled to the other side and slashed it right below the head. It screamed out in rage and tried to hit Alyssa, who was whacked into the wall by the force of the blow. She groaned, but got back up.

Robin saw this as an oppurtunity and rushed in. He stabbed the metal pole through the cut, grunting ffrom extertion.

The fly cried out and fell to the side, dead.

The Titans and Alyssa cheered and high fived each other.

Alyssa had never felt so happy in her life.

* * *

**Me: YAAAAY! NEW CHAPTY!**

**Beast Boy: What's a halberd?**

**Me: It's a long curved sword that... Just look it up!**

**Robin: Review.**

**Starfire: Or I'll make you eat my food! Though, that's not really a punishment...**

**Me: I disagree... And Alyssa is an actual friend of mine, so it's not really a SELF-insert, it's more of a FRIEND-insert. Just to let all the peoples watching know.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lair_

It was dark. Darker than what is defined as normal. It was a soul-sucking blackness that seemed to take any and all happiness or light away. Except one square patch.

A monitor.

There were two dark sillhouttes that were somewhat outlined by the bright light from it. Both had an imposing power coming from them, like a strangling aura that effected anything near them. One of them was shaped like what seemed like a man, but his hair seemed to stick out in a wierd way. His wear looked to be a tux, but it was crumpled carelessly as if it was just a casual outfit. He was leaned forward on top of a black chair, scrutinizing the screen carefully. The other one was shaped strangely. It didn't look human, but it didn't look alien either. It was wearing a white, pressed robe that looked as if it came from the times of ancient China. On top of his quite round head was a frill of what looked like feathers that bobbed when his head moved. His neck was long and led to his kinda round body and into the robe. His red eyes scrutinized the screen, finding any defense he culd within every person on there. He seemed a bit disconnected though, as if not all of his attention was on the screen unlike the other.

"That's them." The first figure spoke, shifting it's posture to look at the other one. His voice was deep and rough, but it hid a maniacal laugh within it's tones. The way he said it sounded like everything was happy and great. It was creepy, in a way.

The bird-like one turned to him," Interesting." he shifted his footing, eliciting the sound of metal on metal and whirring," They seem... young" he sounded of wisdom, but also of hardship and sadness. The way he spoke made him seem disconnected from any emotion as if only he mattered and the rest of the world did not count in his game. He was unpredictable and a bit twisted, but did not show it easily. He had no heart in a way," Although I do wonder where the girl learned how to wield a halberd." he felt his halberd upon his belt for a moment. He knew how hard it was to learn to wield one, especially with no training.

The man shrugged," I don't know. She just got there because of some malfunction in a machine Cyborg was making"

The bird-like figure smirked," Maybe she will be of some use after all." he reached into his cloak and brought out somekind of powder. With a flick it was sent in the air, where it sparked and exploded into a small firework. The light danced in his eyes and he smiled slightly, before his face grew stern again.

_Back with the Teen Titans_

Alyssa leaned against the wall and watched the team clean up the large mess the fly made. It smelled like rotten meat in the room and most everyone was wearing a wood clothesline holder on their nose to keep the stench out. Only Starfire was without one, but Starfire was Starfire, so it wasn't questioned as much as someone would think normally.

Raven didn't seem to be happy about cleaning up the large mess, occasionally having to scrape gunk off her cloak.

Robin showed no signs of what he thought of the situation, he just worked like a robot on auto-pilot.

Beast Boy seemed absolutely disgusted, and constantly made signs like gagging and wiping the goo off his mop in disgust.

Cyborg didn't seem pleased with the situation, but kinda went into auto pilot like Robin.

Starfire was swooping all over the room, cleaning up some of the mess easily.

Alyssa was thankful that they let her sit out on helping with the mess, already quite disgusted by the goo covering the walls with a green and slimy texture. Her thoughts started wandering and her gaze seemed to glaze over.

'_How did this all happen? How is it that out of the thousands of people that watched Teen Titans that I was the one to get thrown into this portal? I wonder if my family notices I'm gone yet...'_

_Back on Earth_

Austin, Alyssa's older brother, walked in to her room,"Alyssa?" he called out. He looked everywhere in the room for his sister, but couldn't find her anywhere. He scratched his chin for a second, before hearing a wierd noise. He looked to where he thought the noise was and saw that Teen Titans was on. He himself was not a fan of the show, offending the characters at some intervals. He watched for a bit, before almost gagging.

_'Why is she in the show?'_

_Teen Titan Tower_

Alyssa shrugged off the thought, but thankfully she snapped back to attention at the perfect time.

Since Robin was on auto-pilot, he didn't see Raven stopping to get some gunk off her cloak. He bumped right into her, which made them fall onto eachother.

Alyssa giggled slightly,_'Thisis going to be interesting'_

Robin topped his fall a couple inches above Raven's face. They both blushed and stayed in that position for a while, before Robin got up and helped Raven up as well. The restof the team watched, while trying not to laugh at the two very embarrassed Titans.

Alyssa shook her head at them. They obviously liked eachother, but thay might need a bit of a push to realize it.

* * *

**Me: Okay guys! I have a bit of a challenge for you. Try to find out who the villains are in that first scene!**

**The first one is from Batman related stuff, and should be easy to guess.**

**The second one is from a different movie and will be harder to guess.**

**I dropped many hints for both of them, but the second one will require you to have seen the movie probably. Next chapter, if no one guesses the villains or gets one and not the other, I'll give out a clue for the one or ones not found out!**

**Raven: Review... She forced me to say it.**

**Beast Boy: Or I will eat you!**


	5. Chapter 5

The bird-like figure examined the screen closely," I have found a weakness." he declared, straightening back out.

"Yes?" the man asked, listening intently.

The bird gestured to Raven and Robin on the screen. The man immediately made the connection. He grinned darkly," Perfect time to crush the flower of love before it blooms."

The bird nodded silently, but inside he was a bit turmoiled by the thought.

The man pressed a red button," Send in the team."

* * *

Alyssa felt the leather handle of the halberd carefully in her hand. She swung it experimently, then put it on the wall. She was within the training room, miscellaneous weapons, objects, and targets littered and cluttered anywhere there was space, except on the floor. She grabbed a metal pole that resembled Robin's off the same wall and studied it carefully. It was made out of an uncertain metal with a silvery color to it. It was overlappen in some places like one of those fake lightsabers so it could collapse in for easy carry. There also seemed to be a mechanism within it that locked it up so it was stury while fighting. Alyssa felt another urge. She suddenly did a backflip, which she landed in a crouch from and swung the bar out, which would have tripped whoever she fought. Alyssa was shocked at that, and stared down at her hands again. She slowly fell back into a criss-cross positon.

"What is happening?" she asked herself. She set the bar back, and found something that caught her eye on the desk. It was a shiny black box, that appeared as if it was made of plastic. She carefully reached for it, hesitant incase it was a danger. The box suddenly made a large sound when her hand was an inch away from it. Alyssa retracted her hand quickly, and it stopped. Alyssa watched it for a bit, before reaching for it again at a slower pace. It hummed as her hand got nearer, then bounced into it. Alyssa almost dropped it, but it was stuck to her palm. Alyssa studied it for a second, and it suddenly became a Portal Gun. Alyssa jumped back a bit and tried to get it off. It changed back to a black box and Alyssa stared at it once again. She focused once again, and it became a cotton candy maker. She had to drop it so it didn't crush her hand. It quickly turned back into a black box. Alyssa heard a short yell, and she quickly grabbed the bar and box.

She shoved open the door to the training room to have to duck back in as Robin backed up to where she just was. He had his metal staff out and was blocking hit against hit with it. Alyssa turned to black box back into a portal gun and shot it into the hallway. She moved back a bit and shot the wall to the training room. She saw an attacker, dressed in purple and red, and hit him over the head with the metal bar. The attacker slumped forward and a surprised Robin caught him. Robin took a couple seconds to register what happened, before immediately letting go of him. Alyssa stepped through the portal and the portal gun turned back into a black box. The portal dissapeared.

Robin squeezed past Alyssa and ran down the corridor, seeming frantic with the bar in one hand. Alyssa shrugged and followed after him at a more leisure pace, not seeing the point of rushing. She heard a yell, and she started sprinting down the hall, her sneakers making loud squeeking noises on the metal. She slid to try and stop her momentum at the corner, but wacked into the wall. She shook off the momentary dizziness, to see something she never expected to happen.

Raven was slung over the shoulder of one of the attackers, and was holding onto Robin's hand desperately. Robin was yanking back as far as he could, straining every muscle to try and get her back," Hold on!" he shouted. Beast Boy came running down a diferent hallway and helped Robin, becoming an elephant to help ground them. He wrapped his trunk around Robin and pulled back. The motion did not help though, and actually seperated the two.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as she was carried off. The attacker smirked and jumped out the window.

"Raven!" Robin ran and jumped out after them. Beast Boy transformed into a dragon and followed quickly after. Alyssa pulled the black box out, and it transformed into what looked like a motorcycle with metallic bony wings. The motorcycle was white with blue and orange stripes going through it that glowed. There was a white helmet in a similar fashion, and Alyssa put it on. She gulped and stared at the motorcycle, making a hasty decision, she jumped on. She put her hands on the handle bars hesitantly, and it roared to life. Alyssa lifted her feet, and willed it forward. She wassuddenly shot out the window and she screamed,"Work!" she shouted at the wings, her blonde hair whipping around her from the high speeds.

The wings snapped open and she sighed in relief, the adrenaline leaving her. "This is why I HATE rollercoasters!" she told herself. She then looked left and right, before finding Robin on the top of a building. He was running, his cape streaming behind him and his eyes narrowed in concentration. He jumped between two buildings. The attacker with Raven was far ahead of him and gaining distance. Alyssa took back out the metal pole, and gulped before jumping off the motorcycle and onto the rooftop. She was suspended in air for a secong, her stomach left high above. She rolled when she hit the rooftop and used that momentum to start running. She was next to Robin, who glanced at her in shock. Alyssa was probably twisting Robin's brains in so many ways that day...

Alyssa didn't notice the look and focused on running.

The attacker glanced back, and he was suddenly enveloped in a mass of black swirling smoke.

The smoke left to show the attacker dissapeared.

* * *

The attacker dropped Raven to the floor, who landed with a grunt. The man turned and smiled at the attacker and dismissed him quickly.

"That was easy."

* * *

Robin slowed his run down and stared at the spot the attacker dissapeared from. Alyssa slowed down with him.

"She's gone." he said in disbelief.

Alyssa nodded," Yep."

"And you couldn't have gotten her with the motorcycle?" Robin yelled, gesturing to the hovering motorcycle.

Alyssa realized that he had a point. She could have just used the motorcycle to go after them instead of just running," I didn't think of that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Really!" Robin's voice was full of sarcasm," I don't believe you! It was a bad idea for me to trust you even a bit! And you left the tower!"

"To help!" Alyssa argued.

"That wasn't help spy!"

"I am not a spy!"

"How do I know if you are telling the truth? If you were a spy you'd say that you weren't spy when you were!"

Alyssa was stumped at that, and turned away from Robin,"I'm going back to the tower!" she declared.

"You'd better!"

Alyssa started walking away from Robin cooly.

* * *

**Good guess waterpokemon! But no, it is not the Penguin. I think you are on the right track though. Keep on guessing!**

**Hint for Man: He has a three word catchphrase that is extremely creepy and even has a backstory!**

**Hint for Bird: He was defeated by a warrior of Black and White.**

**And they both ended up dying.**

**I hope everyone loves or likes the story so far!**

**Question for reviewers: What would you do with a portal gun?**


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa was curled up in the corner of her new room. Her arms were wrapped around her knees protectively and her head was resting on her knees. Her eyes bore a blank expression as she thought. She was shivering slightly, but she didn't get up to get herself a blanket. Her thoughts roamed freely and her homesickness grew stronger and stronger.

Robin was layed out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as if all his troubles was because of it. His thoughts were caught on the thought of Raven. Why was she caught? Why not anyone else on the team? Robin would not wish this upon anyone, but he was curious. Not alot of people payed attention to Raven, and didn't usually care for her. Except...

Robin sat up as realization dawned on him. He jumped out of his bed and ran out the door, shouting out the names of his teamates. The Titans soon assembled in the living room, looking kinda startled from being suddenly awoken.

"I know who took Raven!" Robin declared.

Alyssa had gotten up from the noise, and had used the portal gun to transport herself into the hallway. "Who?" she asked.

"Trigon..." Robin trailed off and his eyes narrowed when he saw who asked the question.

Alyssa nodded, dismissing Robin's glare," You sure? This doesn't seem like Trigon's style."

Cyborg crossed his arms," And how would you know of Trigon?"

"Yah! No one was supposed to remember him!" Beast Boy added.

Alyssa smiled nervously and shuffled her feet slightly,"... Because..."

Robin crossed his arms and smiled smugly," I knew it. You ARE a spy!"

"No!" Alyssa interjected. She didn't know what to do. Should she really tell them they were in a cartoon? It didn't seem very practical and they wouldn't believe it. Time was ticking away and she was running out of options. Thankfully, an idea surfaced in her mind and she grinned," I used to be an information broker."

A collective question mark seemed to appear over the Titans' heads.

Alyssa sighed," Do you even know what an Information Broker is?"

They shook their heads as a "No."

"It's someone that sells "Information" for money." she explained slowly.

"That is still kinda spy-ish..." Beast Boy commented.

"Kinda." Alyssa admitted.

There was a silence...

"Anyways, she does have a point." Cyborg broke the silence," Trigon seems to tend to destroy everything."

"Then who would do it?" Robin interjected," I can't think of anyone that would kidnap... someone..." Robin trailed off as he mentally considered all the villains he had met.

"This seems like something that..." Robin grinned," I actually DO know who did this!" he turned to run towards the hanger.

"Who?" Starfire finally spoke up.

"I'll explain it later! Come on!" Robin flipped around to face them before continuing along his path.

The Titans sighed and followed, while Alyssa watched for a bit. She took the black cube and it transformed back into the bike, which she used to go through the broken window.

* * *

The man laughed," They thought it was Trigon! Seriously? Trigon could never beat the wonderfullness of the J-" the man was cut off when the door opened. The bird sighed at the man's big ego, but turned to the door.

There stood one of the attacker's. "Sir, Your space camera is going off."

The bird raised an eyebrow," You're what?"

The man that's name started with a J nodded and pressed a button. The screen shifted to an image of space. In the corner there was a small, silver... something. It was shaped like a ball and had many different layers to it. On it's back, it had a black label on it. Suddenly, another one of these spheres passed the camera, so close you could only see the single yellow optic.

"SPACE!"

The man and bird jumped from the sudden appearance and the man quickly switched the camera back. J sighed and hit his head against the desk," Nothing could prepare me for THAT!" he gestured to the screen.

The bird was on the other side of the room, holding his halberk in a defensive position," What was THAT!" he shouted," I know you said that technology has advanced... but THAT!"

"I really should have my fake in here so I don't end up seeing that."

* * *

Robin landed on top of an old warehouse, the other Titans landing beside him. He carefully scanned for an opening, but the roof was smooth.

"Cyborg."Robin called the robot/man. He walked up beside him

"Yes?"

Robin made a circle motion with his finger, pointing towards the roof.

Cyborg nodded and used his cannon to blow out a hole.

* * *

A large rumble went through the base and the bird fell down," What was that?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Them." J growled, standing abruptly.

Right then, The Titans blew open the door.

"You!" Robin shouted, pointing to J.

Starfire pointed at the bird," And him!"

* * *

Raven had been locked up in a small cell, restraints binding her arms to her body. They seemed to cut off her powers too, and the situation seemed hopeless. They had only served her a small piece of bread so far, which she had to inch like a worm towards and eat off the floor. To say the least, she was going to blast whoever did this to the outer reaches of space... and maybe even lock them in a room full of screaming robots for 10 years.

* * *

**Me: I will be revealing who the villains are in the next chapter. Sorry for the late updates, I had so many ideas on how this chapter would go... I had some troubles choosing. I finally picked it being like this though... Yay!**

**Hint for J ( The man): Clown. The tux wasn't black, by the way.**

**Hint for bird: He comes from one of the Kung Fu Panda Movies.**

**I got the random balls in space from Portal 2... which broke my heart in the end. It was Wheatley and the Space Core. I just felt like torturing our two antagonists!**

**Heheheheheh...**

**I'm going to see how long I can make this story go on... Just as a test. So we probably will have multiple villains... And Ill try and keep within the Teen Titans universe... place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if my chapters are coming out slowly. I'm having to take control of a LOT of RP accounts on another fandom. But I'll live, and I am trying to get these out at a good pace.**

**And you got it right! it was Joker and Lord Shen!**

* * *

"Oh great, It's Boy wonder." J sighed dramatically.

"Shut it Joker! Where's Raven?" Robin demanded, taking an agressive step forward in emphasis.

Suddenly, there was a sword at Robin's neck. Robin's eyes widened and he took a step back from the deadly blade. The bird stared at him, his eyes unreadable. The bird stepped back and put away his sword in his sleeve. The bird glared at him.

"I apoligize for my rashness, my name is Lord Shen."

Robin assessed the situation, somewhat deterred by a talking... peafowl?

Beast Boy stepped forward," Hey! You don't have any right..."

Starfire tackled Shen into a hug," You're so FLUFFY!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but held back his tongue.

Shen's eye twitched and he shoved Star off of him and took a cautious step back.

Joker sighed and was about to say something, but was interrupted.

Alyssa crashed in through the roof and layed in a daze on the floor inbetween the two sides. She used her arms to push herself up," I'm fine." she strood up to be face to face with Shen.

She raised an eyebrow and took a step back," I'm not going to ask why there is a giant chicken in here." she offended.

Shen growled, tempted to take a knife to her.

Robin yanked back Alyssa by her arm," What are you doing?" he hissed/whispered.

Starfire joined in the conversation," Hello friend Alyssa!"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper.

"ya, we kinda have to deal with villains here!" Cyborg sighed.

Joker got tired of it and pressed a button. A portion of the wall pushed out and he walked in to a metal corridor. He motioned to Shen to follow, who raised an eyebrow and followed. The wall set back in as if nothing happened.

* * *

Joker flipped on the lights casually. Shen jumped a bit, not usedto the prospect of electricity yet.

Joker flipped out a metal panel and pressed the microphone button. It buzzed on in the room the Titans were left in.

"I'll leave you kids to yammer on, just ignore the Neuro-toxin and locked doors and windows." Joker cackled, then turned it off. He started down the hallway, whistling with some swagger in his step. Shen looked back at the door, then followed Joker more slowly. His metal talons screeched against the tile floors and was agitating his own ears. Shen growled in agitation, and Joker seemed a bit irritated as well.

"Can you just take off the talons?" He asked after a while of walking," it's grating on my nerves."

Shen seemed surprised by the question, but a small part of him knew he was going to ask."No." he said simply, then continued walking.

Joker slammed a fist against the wall, then sighed and walked once again.

Shen smirked to himself at the display.

* * *

The room started smoking green out of the many metal vents placed about.

"uh Oh." Cyborg looked around for an exit.

"What's neuro-toxin?" Beast Boy asked, the coughed into his arm.

"Everybody hold your breath!" Robin shouted, then took a gulp of air and started wacking and hitting the wall. Starfire followed his example, but her green blasts were soaked into the wall. Beast Boy became an ape and started pounding on the windows and doors. Cyborg tried to hack the door, but wasn't doing so well.

Alyssa watched as the vapor came out of the vents, then got an idea. She pulled out the black box and changed it into a decoder and ran to the door. She locked it into the door and it opened. The vapor rushed into the room and everyone took a deep breath of air before collapsing from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin was the first one to awaken, his head feeling like it was being hit with a hammer. Over and over the hammer seemed to strike, sending further discomfort through Robin. His throat felt dry and somewhat scratchy, and he subconciously rubbed it. He was about to get up, but he found difficulty in doing so because of something pinning him down. He looked back to find Cyborg on top of him, out cold. Robin scrabbled out from underneath Cyborg and sat up, his head not agreeing with the decision. Robin took in his surroundings with a trained eye, looking for any form of danger or hostility within the area. Thankfully, he could only see his teammates, except Raven and add Alyssa, in the room. Robin carefully stood back up and stretched out his back, before starting down a random hallway.

"Raven?" he called out, holding a hand to his mouth to hopefully amplify his voice. He heard muffled shouting through a metal door, and roundhouse kicked it. The door snapped off it's hinges and fell into the room. It hit something on the way down and was now stuck at an angle. There was a loud clang of metal against metal when it stopped, and Robin slipped through the open area. The door apparently had gotten stuck on some metal bars, cage bars to be exact. The room was pitchblack, the only source of light from the hallway, but it seemed to be gulped up by the dark.

"Raven?" Robin asked softly. There was the sound of shuffling and mumbling. Robin used his hands to search for the door and found it, repeating a kick to dislodge the door. Robin ran in.

"Raven! Thank goodness your sa-" he was cut off from a rag suddenly covering his mouth and nose. It smelled of alchohol, and Robin quickly dropped unconcious.

The attacker smiled and dragged Robin off.

/

An estimated 10 minutes later, although none of the Titans would have known that, Cyborg awoke. He did the same thing as Robin, but now there wads a alcak of two members on the team. Cyborg gently shook Starfire awake, wanting to make sure no one was dead. Starfire jumped up immediately. Cyborg didn't question it and awoke Beast Boy.

Beast Boy groaned and flipped over childishly, muttering something about an amount more minutes.

Cyborg shook him more roughly, and Beast Boy sat up. Cyborg left him to properly awaken and moved on to Alyssa. He was surprised to see her already awake, except still lying on the floor.

Alyssa's head shifted when she saw movement and her eyes met Cyborg's slightly confused expression," Light sleeper." she explained, simply, then turned her gaze back up to the ceiling, her eyes clouding up in thought.

Cyborg nodded," Do you know where Robin went?" he asked, his tone of voice serious.

She lifted her arm and pointed lazily down a hallway.

Cyborg got up then noticed a note on the ground. He kneeled down and picked the note up in one hand. His eyes scanned through the callagriphic words, each swoop of ink seemingly telling it's own story. CYborg sighed and looked away, crumpling the note with one hand and dropping it to the ground. He stood up.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, swooping over to the robot.

"Yah dude, what is it?" Beast Boy stretched his back out, smiling from a few satisfying pops.

Alyssa turned her head, but didn't get off her position on the ground.

"Robin has been kidnapped."

"What?" all three chorused, Alyssa sitting up automatically. A shock seemed to settle over the group.

"But... how?" Beast Boy asked, finding the situation somewhat unbelievable.

Alyssa stared down to her shoes," I thought..." she trailed offat the end of the sentence, but no one questioned for the end of her sentence.

"But the team needs a leader!" Starfire shouted, clasping her hands together in worry.

"Exactly." Cyborg nodded," And that's what Joker thinks. He wants us to destroy ourselves, for the team to crumble." Cyborg crossed his arms and reset his position slightly.

" Makes sense." Alyssa nodded, standing up and dusting herself off. She took the black box off the door and stuffed it carelessly into her pocket.

Beast Boy changed into a bird," I'll do aerial surveillance." he flew out of the room before anyone could protest.

Alyssa rolled her eyes," Typical. Now what do we do?"

"You mean us." Cyborg corrected," You're staying at the Tower, like you were _supposed_ to."

Alyssa looked agrivated," but..." she sighed," Fine." she secretly started planning an escape from the Tower.

Cyborg nodded," Starfire, search for how they escaped." he demanded, referring to Joker and Shen.

She nodded and saluted, before flying into the room.

Cyborg started out the door, Alyssa trailing slowly behind him. She studied the outside of the warehouse, lodging it into her memory so she could find it later.

Cyborg stopped and waited for Alyssa, who sighed and followed at a quicker pace. Her feet seemed to drag on the black asphalt, and her gaze locked onto it. "But... I want to help." she murmured, looking back up.

Cyborg showed no signs of hearing her, continuing his stride in a military style.

A plan formed in Alyssa's mind, and she grinned slightly. She pulled out the box with a flourish, and it transformed into the motorycyle, except black. It made no sound, and Alyssa slapped the helmet on and got on the motorcycle. She took a deep breath, re-adjusted her position, and shot off down an alleyway.

Cyborg turned at the sudden noise to notice that she wasn't there anymore. He ran back and went down a random alley.

* * *

** waterpokemon: I told RL Alyssa and she said Thank You!**

**Everyone else: I hope you are enjoying! Please review below... because the review button is lonely and needs a friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alyssa gripped the motorcycle tightly, her adrenaline mixing with fear. The speed made her hair whip back in the wind and her eyes had to squint. Being a beginning driver, she was already having difficulty controlling the bike, but the narrowness of the alley made it almost impossible. Her breath came in ragged gulps and she heard a shout of protest behind her from Cyborg. She swirved her bike hazardously around a garbage can and shot out of the alley into the street. Headlights burned into her vision and she yelped in surprise. She took a hand off the handlebar and rubbed at her eyes for a second. She quickly grabbed the handlebar once again. Cars were barreling in her direction, but went around her like a river parting around a rock. There were angry shouts and loud horn honks. She turned the bike around and fell into line behind a semi-truck. She sighed with relief. _'The plan worked!' _ A smile spread across her face and she resisted the urge to shout in joy. After a while she calmed down and was focused on her task. She turned left at the intersection and cruised joyfully along. Then, a fact hit her hard in the face.

"When did I learn how to drive a motorcycle?"

* * *

Robin awoke with a groan, a sense of Deja Vu washing over him. He could feel ropes rub against his sides and arms, binding his arms to his body. He grit his teeth and shifted so he could feel along his boot, and to his dismay his hidden weapons were gone. He sighed and studied his surroundings. On all of his sides were tightly packed bars, each about the thickness of his hand apart. He could tell they were steel, even in the low lighting. He could only see darkness beyond his cage. _'Where am I?' _

He struggled against his bindings futily, only managing to rub his arms, stomach, back, and chest raw. He sighed and layed back down to look up at the ceiling of the cage.

* * *

Raven kicked out and was tossed into a cage in the dark room. She growled at her attacker, who merely walked off. She struggled against her binds desperately, even trying to use the necklace around her neck to create space to wiggle out through. Her boots made small squeeks and the cold cement burned on the bare skin where her costume didn't cover. She sighed and managed to get into a criss cross position. She perked up her head when she heard a familiar voice.

"Raven?"

* * *

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, then continued focusing on driving as she formed a plan. She took a hand off the handle bar and felt in her pocket. She smiled to herself, grateful she remembered her money that day. She calmy went back to driving, but then noticed something peculier. There was a dark figure on a nearby skyscraper, holding something out in his/her hand. Alyssa watched the figure as it made a flourish, then pressed it's finger into whatever was in it's hand. There was a large boom, then a shot of flame up into the sky. She winced at the sudden wave of heat, then heard screams. The semi-truck suddenly braked, and she had to go right around the truck or crash. Alyssa, once she was around the truck, saw what happened.

A car was swerved diagonally, blocking both lanes of traffic. Flames licked at it's exterion and interior, everything at that point black. Metal was peeling and curling up like dried paper, showing the mechanics of the car. Smoke was billowing into the air and Alyssa had to stop the motorcycle. Alyssa stared at the damage, before looking back up to where she had seen the figure earlier. It was gone. She hearda honk and kids screaming, and her attention was redirected to the opposite lane. Barreling towards the mess was a school bus, filled with screaming and wide-eyed children. The bus-driver looked frantic, pulling on every brake imaginable.

A feeling washed over Alyssa, unfamiliar, but comforting. Her eyes narrowed and she got off her motorcycle and it went back into a black box form.

**I'm just a step away**  
**I'm just a breath away**  
**Losing my faith today**  
**Falling off the edge today**

Alyssa caught the box, and walked around the burning car until she was infront of the bus' path. The driver yelled out to her, but adrenaline roared in her ears.

**I am just a man**  
**Not superhuman**  
**I'm not superhuman**  
**Someone save me from the hate**

She took a deep breath in, than out. She set her feet and rubbed the black box with her thumb.

**It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
**Falling from my faith today**  
**Just a step from the edge**  
**Just another day in the world we live**

She imagined a large bouncy force-field and threw out the black box, hoping it worked.

**I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero, save me now**  
**I need a hero to save my life**  
**A hero will save me just in time**

She smiled as it became what she thought. But would it still be bouncy?

**I've gotta fight today**  
**To live another day**  
**Speaking my mind today**  
**My voice will be heard today**

The bus barreled into it, but it just stretched, then the bus rolled back as if it just tapped gently against it.

**I've gotta make a stand**  
**But I am just a man**  
**I'm not superhuman**  
**My voice will be heard today**

Alyssa called back the black box, then turned it into a motorcycle again and boarded it.

**It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
**My voice will be heard today**  
**It's just another kill**  
**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

The kids seemed stricken in awe as she drove past them, and some cheered for her. Alyssa smiled, a sense of pride filling her.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the LOONNG Delay peoples! My internet derped up, so i couldn't upload anything or even get onto fanfiction. In other news, WOO! We are now past 10 reviews! We need to have a party or something! The song in this chapter was Hero by Skillet. I still can't say how much I'm sorry... *sound of gun cocking* Okay! Done talking!**


	10. minichurros123 is A

Alyssa had entered a craft store for some fabric after her little heroic moment and was immediately greeted by a twitchy looking man. He rubbed his hands together and was slightly hunched over.

"May I help you somehow Ali- I mean prized customer?"

Alyssa nodded, slightly curious of his behaviour, and the man drew closer," Do you have stretchy, yet comfortable fabric?" she breathed, her eyes darting to him.

The man nodded," Yes, in the back." he grinned superficially, he had a feeling she would follow. Besides, a happy costumer was a paying customer. He scratched his ear length brown hair," Follow me."

Alyssa turned away from the rack, her shoes squeaking on the tile floor. He led her towards a locked door.

_Alyssa's POV_

I took in the quietness of the store, breathing in the slight musty smell through my nose and out my mouth. The man seemed nervous, his beady eyes darted around like a rat's. Wiry fingers pinched at the fabric of his shorts and rubbed obsessively. It made me feel nervous, like we were doing something forbidden and something would jump out and kill us. The image of Killer Croc crossed my mind, and I shuddered as if a cold gale wrapped itself around me.

I was brought from my reverie from the sound of metal on metal. The man had inserted the key into the door, the sound being from the tumblers unlocking. He opened the door slowly, the light only reaching in a couple feet before becoming eaten by the dark. He walked in slowly, and I followed after him. His hand disappeared into the dark for a second, before there was a click and light blinded my vision. My hands instinctively flew to my face to block the sudden burst and my eyes filled with spots. After a couple seconds, I could remove my hands. Everything was blurred for a second, then detail came in. It seemed like an average storage room, with shelves packed tightly together holding differently colored fabrics. The man led me through many racks, so many that one could easily get lost within. He finally stopped and pulled out one of the rolls of cloth. It was black and looked like it was made out of spandex.

"Are you sure that will be comfortable?" I asked cautiously," It looks like spandex..."

"It's not" the man took a flap of the fabric and turned it so the other side showed. It looked black and fuzzy. Perfect.

"I'll take the roll."

"Are you sure? That's quite a bit of fabric..."

"Yes."

The man nodded nervously," That will be twenty dollars."

I raised an eyebrow, why not pay at the register? But shrugged it off. I took out a twenty dolar bill from my pocket, and he took it greedily. He licked his lips...

Then he suddenly jumped at me.

I yelped and lost my footing as I wheeled back. There was a crazed look in his eyes as he pinned me to the wall and took out a syringe.

"Nighty night Alice!"

He injected it into me as my eyes widened.

Mad Hatter.

Then I fell.

_An amount of time later._

*Third person*

Alyssa awoke with a groan to what looked like a long table with fancy white tablecloth. She shifted her arms slightly too feel rope rub against them. Darn it she was restrained.

There was the sound of china clinking and liquid pouring and she looked up.

On both sides of the table were random people, some wearing business suits to Prison uniforms. They all wore masks that resembled a bunny's face. Red glowed from where the eyes were supposed to be, as if the bunnies were devil incarnates.

Her eyes traveled up to be blinded momentarily by light, but she could soon see the outline of a man holding a teapot and teacup. A tall hat was jauntily tilted to the side on his head.

"Ah, Alice is awake!" the Hatter looked up from pouring tea into his cup, and it soon overflowed. He didn't seem to notice though. Alyssa struggled against her binds.

'_How could I have fallen for an obvious trap like that?!' _she asked herself.

"Why don't you have some tea my dear? Oh wait!" he let out a boisterous laugh as Alyssa growled slightly.

"Oh, don't act like that Alice! I had to bind you or you would leave the tea party early!"

"What tea party? All I see is a group of mind-controlled full grown men in bunny masks..." she almost laughed as she thought of it.

"And you're about to join them!"

_Wait, WHAT!?_

The hatter got up and put down his overflowing cup of tea and stepped onto the table. The weight shifted and some cups slid off the table. A nice plate shattered as he stepped on it with his black boot. Another foot was brought down on the table and he was standing on it. the rest of the table fell off. He approached Alyssa and crouched down until they were almost eye level.

She glared him down as best as she could as he brought out a hat much like his, except black and with hastily stitched on white bunny ears on the brim.

Alyssa rocked her chair back and forth in desperation as he brought it down on her head.

It felt as if someone laid a warm blanket over her mind. She wanted to just drift off and go...

No!

Alyssa lazily seemed to notice the voice.

He's going to control you! You have to focus and escape!

Alyssa could barely understand the voice, but knew it was urgent. She struggled pitifully against the blankets and slowly grew more and more aware...

BAM!

Light, color, her 5 senses returned in an explosion. She shook her head.

She could not be standing on a falling, large, stopwatch. Could she?

'_I must still be under the control of Mad Hatter' _she reasoned as she looked about.

The glass of the watch rumbled and some mutated bunnymen erupted from it. They were bipedal and as large and seemed to have the same anatomy of a human, except covered in white fur,a cute cotton ball tail,large fluffy ears, adorable buck teeth...

**And glowing "I shall kill you" red eyes...**

They growled at her, their buck teeth vibrating from the large noise. Red eyes flashed as they advanced towards her like a predator towards its prey.

Alyssa then realized the danger they opposed to her, and slid into a fighting position. She reached for her retractable metal bar to only grasp for empty air. She tried again, and again. Darn it! The Hatter must have taken it...

She bit her lip slightly as they advanced towards her. A sigh escaped her as she balled her fists, and punched one of them in the face. There was a loud crack as one of its teeth broke off. It fell back, unconscious.

The girl sighed in relief, and winced as pain suddenly shot through her hand. She shook it out as she looked for the next attacker. The unconscious one seemingly melted into the floor. Another one took its place quickly and growled at her before jumping at her.

Alyssa used its momentum to her advantage, ducking down and kicking it in the stomach. The added force propelled it off the watch.

'_Ok, Two more'_

They moved to her sides, and she kept them both within her field of vision. They both charged at her at the same time, but at the last second she dove to the side.  
Their eyes widened, but they couldn't stop themselves from bonking into eachother and disapearing.

Alyssa grinned in triumph, and punched the air in victory.

The hatter materialized out of thin air," How. How did you Alice? How?"

Alyssa walked up to him,"Easy, I'm not Alice." she grabbed his hat off his head and threw it down, before jumping onto it.

The Hatter screeched as reality returned. Alyssa blinked," Woah..."

The villain was on his knees, hugging the hat to his chest like a safety blanket. Alyssa's mind-control hat was next to him. She stomped on that as well before finding the exit and leaving. She found the roll of fabric she had bought propped up on the brick wall outside and picked it up. She smirked before whistling for her motorcycle. It came roaring in, and she hopped onto it, securing the roll of fabric onto her before revving the engine. She came tearing out of the alley and back into the street.

"Ok. I've got the fabric. Next on the list... Oh ya, metal!... But where can I find metal at?" she left off, the only sounds in the air traffic, air whipping past her, and the beeping of a bomb...

Bomb?

O' crud.

Alyssa looked behind her in the seat to see something flashing. She pried it off the seat and threw it off to the side somewhere. She felt heat on her back, some red in her peripheral vision, then nothing.

'_That was close. Too close. It seems like someone is trying to kill me... but who?'_

Alyssa pondered over it until she realized where she could get some metal.

_'The Steel Mill! That's it! But...' _Alyssa paled slightly,_'Isn't that now in Arkham City? And within Jker's territory? If there is an Arkham City here...'_ Of course it was completely possible that within this timeline there wasn't ever an Arkham City, but it could be too.

Uh, headache.

Alyssa made it to an intersection, which she took a right at. A green flash zoomed by, a sign that she almost couldn't read.

"Gotham City." she said out loud,"in 152 miles." she sighed,_'This is going to take a while...'_

* * *

_*Third Person. Cyborg*_

Cyborg picked up a car and looked under it, ignoring the protests of its owners," Anyone in there!" he called. He recieved no answer, so he put the car down.

The titans had been searching the streets for the last hour for their three missing friends. Starfire was tasked to staple posters everywhere, while Cy and BB did Aerial and ground coverage. So far, they had no luck in finding them.

"See anything yet?" Beast Boy's voice crackled through the comm. Cyborg slid it off his belt and put it to his ear.

"Not yet. You?"

"Nothing. Where do you think they could have gone?"

"I don't know... but something fishy is going on."

"What about the fishy treats? Shouldn't we be focused on finding the others?" Star cut in.

The half robot sighed, and signed off.

* * *

_*Third person. Robin*_

Robin reached out through the bars of the cage to feel something soft under his fingertips. Raven's cloak. He sighed in relief.

"Are you Ok?"he asked in a concerned fashion, his eyes searching for her face within the darkness.

"Fine."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know... I can't sense anthing around us."

Robin nodded, then realized she probably can't see him," that's not good..."

"exactly."

They sat therein uncomfortable silence for a bit, before robin felt something clamp ont his hand. He flinched, then realized it wasonly Raven's hand. He relaxed and let her hold his hand. In the darkness.

At least they had a silver lining in eachother's company...

/

Woops! Almost forgot the author's note! Ok, first of all... Replying to all da peoples! That reviewed last chapter. If you reviewed before this author note, my reply will come next chapter!

Konri Kari: This is great!

I'm glad you like the story so far!

Well... That's it for reviews from the previous chapter... Welp! C ya next chapter peoples! Peace Out!


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Visit

Alyssa had stopped for a quick bite to eat at a burger shop, before continuing her journey to Arkham City. It was mostly smooth sailing, although she did see that strange dark figure a couple more times on the tops of buildings. She didn't know why he was following her, but she didn't like it. She was, after a bit, in Gotham. Alyssa kept a low profile and tried not to stop anywhere because of the fact meeting Batman, no matter how cool, could end badly. The air was humid and cool, and the lights from the street lamps gave the city a strange atmosphere. Alyssa half-expected something to jump in front of her motorcycle, but it never came, but that didn't make her any less tense.

She breathed in a breath of air as she stopped outside of Arkham. As she stepped off the bike and onto the strangely warm pavement, something flit across her vision. Alyssa tensed up, the motorcycle turning back into a black box and flying to her hand.

"Meow!"

Alyssa recognized that certain meow.

"Miss Fraidy?"

The before mentioned cat padded out of the shadows and twined around her ankles.

"But, how did you get here?"

"You have a very interesting cat." A male voice came from the darkness as Fraidy leapt up onto Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa recognized that voice, and it sent chills down her spine.

Slade stepped out of the shadows, his orange mask glinting in the low light.

"Slade?" Alyssa asked.

"My reputation proceeds me apparently. Now, where did you get her?" he pointed at the cat.

"Miss Fraidy? We caught her... Why are you so interested in her?"

"She is.. special. Both of you."

"wha-"

"I must go."

"Wait!"

But he had already disappeared.

Alyssa stood there for a bit, biting her lip slightly in thought. A ghostly wind wrapped through the area he was at. The sign for Arkham creaked.

Alyssa looked up at the sign, and gulped," Here we go..."

Miss Fraidy only mewed in response.

Alyssa tossed the black box up into the air, and it transformed into a weird hover craft. It was round, and about the size of a trash can lid. It hummed in the air, and Alyssa stepped onto it nervously. It tipped to her weight, and she stopped with a slight flinch. She drew in a deep breath and put her other foot on. She stopped as it pitched forward and had to wheel back to regain her balance. The cat cried out, and dug her claws into Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa winced, but didn't react other than that. She caught her balance.

"So, how do I move it. Um... Up!" she commanded it.

She suddenly felt herself forced down slightly and wind go across her. Her forced perspective showed the ground growing smaller.

"Stop!"

The craft stopped, and the only sound was Alyssa's large breathing and the sounds of traffic.

"Forward, slowly!" she added quickly, The craft obeyed, and after much trouble, got herself over the Steel Mill without attracting any attention.

Or dying.

Alyssa carefully lowered the craft into the main pipeline, which was made of concrete it seemed. Heat rushed over her and sweat started beading on her forehead.

The cat whined slightly. The heat attempted to choke them, but somehow the disc seemed to be protecting them from anything too bad.

Alyssa guided it through many hallways of concrete with tiled floors and metal doors.

He, that rhymed.

Anyways, after a while with surprisingly no resistance, she got to one of the weird Harlequin phones. The heart glowed still with the very large head peaked to the side. Out of curiosity, Alyssa picked up the red phone and listened.

"Who is dis? I'm busy." An accented voice asked.

Alyssa's eyes widened and she slammed the phone back into the receiver.

She didn't expect that, not at all...

* * *

Cyborg looked to the last of his teammates and sighed as he studied the map of the city carefully," We've looked everywhere in the city."

Beast Boy nodded," And asked everyone."

"And threatened everyone!" Star added.

"That too." BB tapped his finger on the table," I don't get it, they can't hide them or hide themselves that well!"

Cyborg snapped his fingers," That's because they're not in the city!" he laughed," Of course, that must be it! Joker isn't normally in Metropolis, he's in Gotham!"

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Road trip!" Starfire cheered.

* * *

Robin banged the bars of his cage with a clenched fist, but just like before, didn't make a dent.

Raven looked over to the noise," It's not going to work."

"I know!"

Suddenly, light filled the room from an opened doorway.

"I'M BLIND!" Robin shouted in pain, covering his masked eyes with his hands and falling back.

Raven's hood protected her eyes from the light, so she could see the figure in the doorway.

"Well kiddies, looks like you two are havin fun in here!" Harley stepped in more," But, that's about to end..." she added ominously, slowly creeping up to the cages.

Suddenly, there was a ring, then another. Harley sighed, and pulled a green, black, and red phone out of her pocket," Who is dis? I'm busy." Harley blinked as she heard the other phone put back onto the reciever. She turned her phone off and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Well, dat was rude."

* * *

**IT'S DONE! IT IS DINALLY DONE! *hugs everybody* THANK YOU!**

**Anyways, to the responses!**

Waterpokemon: WOO Hoo! Great chap! but whats with the chap name? Really? So yar... you are... A GOOD WRITER!

**Aww.. Thanks! The chapter name is because...**

***suspenseful silence***

**The Alyssa I made this for made a fanfiction account called minichurros123, I suggest checking her out.**

**And YAY! IS IS GOOD WRITER! *big celebration* Again, thanks!**

minichurros123: could chapter Caitlin!

***speak of the devil* Thanks much and much and much and-*goes on* Anyways, Thanks!**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! C ya next time fellow sea-fairers or whatever you want to be called!**

**-Skipper1318**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Alyssa jumped off the disk, after a couple of seconds blinking. She landed gracefully, only stumbling the slightest bit. The disc immediately turned back into a box,which flew into her hand. Alyssa took a deep breath in, before starting to walk, only giving a passing glance to the smiling Harley Phone.

Yeesh it's creepy.

Alyssa shook the thought out of her head as she took a blind turn into what looked like the forge. Alyssa breathed a sigh of small relief as she studied the room. So, melting pots filled with glowing red liquid metal were near the wall. Supplies for making molds on the other. And hammers. Lots of hammers. Alyssa grinned and cracked her knuckles.

Let's get started.

* * *

Batman smacked Cyborg.*

Cyborg rubbed his cheek," What was that for?" he asked.

"Because, you literally blew a hole through the Batcomputer trying to get in here, trashed the Batmobile, and ate my hot dogs."

"Well I was hungry!"

Beast boy seemed slightly appalled, but gulped it down as he watched Star suck up the hot dogs like a vacuum.

Batman sighed," What do you want?!" his voice was lined with anger.

"Joker kidnapped Robin and Raven!" Beast Boy stood up.

Batman frowned, "Any clues on where they went?"

"No." Cyborg shook his head." Not one sign."

Star finally finished off the platter of hot dogs, and floated over," And our new friend Alyssa has disappeared!"

Batman cocked an eyebrow," disappeared? And who?"

Cyborg sighed," it's a long story."

"I have time."

* * *

Harley started approaching the two again after an awkward silence," Ooh. Who shall I start with first?" she put a finger to her cherry red lips in thought, her demeanor of a young child. Suddenly, she pointed at Robin.

"Eenie"

She pointed at Raven

"Meenie"

"Miney mo, catch a hero by their clothes, if they holler cut them both. My J said to pick the very ripest one and..."

she pointed at Robin.

"You are it."

She unlocked his cell door.

And of course Robin tried to take the opportunity to escape. He had taken off his cape in advance, and threw it over her head when the door opened. She scrabbled at the cloth, trying to get it off as he squeezed by.

ZZZ

Electricity crackled and Robin cried out as it filled him. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Raven gasped and watched Harley pull away the stun gun and take off the cape.

"A girl always comes prepared!" she told off his unconscious body, which se kicked roughly back into the cell.

She left.

* * *

***Couldn't help it.**

**Sorry for the short-ness, I wanted to get this out tonight so you guys all have something to read. SO I'm going to call it Part 1/2 of the Chapter.**

**And we have now hit 20 reviews! Yay! CANDY EVERYWHERE!**

**So, review responses!**

realisticfantasy: hahahaha! i just love ironic coincedences...or was that a coincedence? keep up the good work!

**I love them too. ANd I'm not sure... And I shall keep up the work!**

Waterpokemon: :-) ohhhhhh i love harley... YAY

**Harley is pretty cool. And YAY!**

minichurros123: so u call me a devil now? anyways, this was a good chapter and u need to continue! thx for talkin bout me in your author's note and Slade seemed well a bit, i dont know how to explain it.

**Yes, you're new name is Devil!minichurros123. Thank you! And Your Welcome! And about Slade... Well, Slade doesn't normally run up to random people, give them their cat back, call them special, then disappear**. **So I understand why you think he's off. The reason why he did that is because **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ha, I'm not telling.**

**Anyways, Goodbye fair sea-fairers! Until next time!(hopefully tomorrow)**

**-Skipper1318**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

After many hours of frustrations, rage dragons, rage quits, and other rage-filled things, Alyssa finally finished it.

It looked like a shoulder pad, except made out of stainless steel. It was shaped into a wolf's head, it's mouth open in a vicious snarl. It's eyes were red and the inside of the mouth was the same color. Alyssa grinned at her creation, and pressed down on a tooth.

There was a whir of machinery, then a sharp click. It suddenly chomped down, narrowly taking off Alyssa's finger. But she smiled all the same.

She set down the wolf head on a nearby countertop, then held up her other creation.

It was a ninja suit, made from the fabric from the store. It had a small holder in the back for her metal bar and her black box, the metal bar now engraved with a fierce wolf head. On the back of the ninja suit it had the same insignia in a dark gray. Two woulf-like fuzzy black ears were sown into the hood, and a tail in the back too.

Alyssa carefully slid on the suit, the material fitting perfectly to her as it should. She rolled down the sleeves and straightened out small crinkles before pulling the mouth part over her mouth. She smiled, and tested some obviously fake kung-fu moves. She picked the wolf back up again and tapped it a couple times. Its mouth opened back up, and she inserted it onto her shoulder.

She did a heroic pose.

Black Wolf was ready for action.

/

Batman nodded slowly as he took in the full story, then got out of his hastily-pulled over chair. He dusted invisible dust off of him and wrapped the cape around him.

"So?" the Titans smiled cheesily at him.

"I'll help..."

The Titans cheered and high-fived each other.

"On one condition..."

The Titans stopped mid-celebration and gave a sad sigh.

He smirked slightly," I was trying to make a joke." Small storm clouds seemed to rol in and pour down on him.

The Titans gave nervous grins and laughs that matched their expressions.

/

Robin awoke slowly and carefully. For a second he thought he was blind, but remembered he was in complete darkness. He could feel hard concrete under him and cloth over him. Pain came from his core, spreading out to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He could hear soft singing, a dark melody. He felt heavy, more sleep couldn't be bad? Right? So he drifted back into unconciousness.


	14. Chapter 13: Taxidermy and Strangeties

Alyssa put away all the equipment, and dusting her gloves off she left the room. She snuck back down the hallways that she had memorized carefully.

She suddenly heard a yell down a different hallway, and she stayed in her position indecisively, looking between the way out and the hallway where the scream came from.

Alyssa sighed, and started sprinting in the general direction of the shout, the pads of her boots softening the sound of her footfalls. Her breath steamed out as it got progressively hotter and hotter, the light at the end of the hallway turning red as she got closer. The tiles turned to stainless steel and the walls of wood to metal.

Alyssa thought that maybe the hall would be endless, that she would just continue running forever until she dropped from exhaustion,

Thankfully, she soon could see the end, which looked like...

She skid to a halt quickly and hid around a corner, an armored guard passing by with a torch.

Alyssa sighed with relief and peeked around the corner to examine the room.

In the middle of the room was a huge melting pot, which bubbled and hissed angrly at the world as if all hate went in it.

A conveyer belt was tossing in random pots, pans, and anything else metal in carelessly, the objects hitting the lava with a wet plop and hiss as it was sucked under the surface.

There was metal and wood scaffolding surrounding the pot, hastily put together and looking as if they would break at any moment. More guards were taking their rounds on them, scrutinizing every last thing with beady eyes.

Alyssa gulped when she recognized a figure observing the burning.

Shen.

He was on a high platform almost over the pot itself, pacing and watching everything with keen eyes.

Alyssa rolled out from her hiding spot and sneaked quickly over to a wheelbarrow full of pans and pots. She glanced about, and hid again as a guard passed by.

Alyssa repeated the process, and glanced up at Shen.

He seemed distant and detached as he paced upon the scaffold, the metal on his talons clanking together.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, before continuing forwards.

/

Batman scanned the kicked down door with his scanner, bent over it carefully so he didn't contaminate the scene.

Cyborg and Beastboy had left to continue their own investigations in Gotham City.

Beast Boy scanned the streets below, the bright lights of traffic hurting his already sore eyes. He would rub them with his wing, but he knew that would send him falling to the ground below which would be bad.

So, he continued watching out for anything suspicious.

Cyborg knocked on the door to a house carefully, listening for any signs of life. There was some scuffling feet, and a middle-aged man opened the door.

"Look! We don't... want..." the man's voice died out as he looked up the large bulk of Cyborg. His eyes widened, and he screeched before slamming the door in Cyborg's face.

Cyborg rubbed his agitated nose before continuing on to the next house.

It looked average, maybe a bit too clean with its precisely cut lawn and happy-smiling gnomes. Cyborg noticed how everything seemed perfect.

He narrowed his eyes

Maybe a bit too perfect.

Shaking off his sense of unease, he continued up to the house, tromping up the steps and stepping before the door. He hesitated, before shaking his head and knocking on the pristine white door.

The door creaked open from the sudden small force.

Cyborg peeked in to see a very clean hallway, red carpets smooth and wallpaper without any tears. Cyborg stepped in,and the door closed behind him. He jumped slightly, before walking down the hallway. He studied the paintings on the walls, and the many trophies of heads.

On the wall was an old sign, its letters fashioned in swirls.

"Taxidermy." Cyborg read out, the only response a small creak of the floorboards.

Cyborg continued on until he encountered a door and a staircase. He opened the door to find the living room.

It had a prestine couch and chair faced towards a large TV, both had a fur hanging over them, Hanging from the ceiling were owls and birds in mid-flight, beady eyes boaring into Cyborg.

He shivered and backed out of the room, before going up the stairs.

_This place is creepy. _He thought. _Whoever lives here seems to be obsessed in taxidermy and cleanliness. Those two don't seem to go together well._

He was at the top of the stairs, and he opened another door.

He jumped.

This sight was mcuh worse.

Strewn about the room were women.

Not alive.

Their eyes were glazed over as if they were the animals and they were posed in happy poses as if they were still alive.

Cyborg walked over to one sitting on a chair, sunlight streaming onto its black hair. He leaned down and poked it, to recoil in disgust.

They were plush.

Yet there skin was real.

This person...

Whoever it was...

Killed woman and stuffed them like animals.

Cyborg calmed himself down, then carefully used his camera to take pictures of the crime scene.

None of these woman were Alyssa, or Robin and Raven.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a car pulling into a pebbley driveway.

And the sound of a door being opened.

Cyborg was about to meet the man responsible for this.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Full chapters back online! We are back in business!**

**Replying to reviews mode initiated...**

Guest: :-)

**I like your smiley face! And I'll take that it's a positive thing so thanks!**

minichurros123: me liky the costume!

**Me too! Imagine this...**

Joker was sifting through Alyssa's drawers, tossing the clothes behind him as he muttered inconherently to himself

"Where is it... Ha!" he pulled his treasure from the drawer, which was Black Wolf's shoulderpad.

Alyssa was nearby, hiding in her closet as she peeked through the cracks between the doors. She could barely hold back her snickers.

"So, how do we turn this on..." Joker examined it from all sides, before putting his finger in the mouth.

CRACK!

With a snap the wolf jaw closed.

Joker yelled and started dancing about, trying to pry off the bear-trap-like contraption off his finger, yelling curses at the wind.

**Random hilarity.**

Stargazer1364: Wait, the heck? What's wrong with Robin? Oh, by the way, Hi! I'm Stargazer1364! Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Skipper! _ Hey, do you mind if my cat reads as well? She's following the mouse on the screen, so hopefully she's reading. Anyways . . . Can't wait for more!

**Robin was electrocuted and is in hurt, he's drifting between conciousness and unconciousness. HI! Nice to meet you too Star! And no, I don't mind if your cat reads, because reading enriches the cat brain. And thank you!**

**Well that's it for this chapter fellow sea-fairers! I'll see you guys again quite a bit sooner!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Skipper131888888888888888888 8*static***


	15. Chapter 15 Rock and a Hard Place

Alyssa's POV

When adrenaline is flooding through your body, when you know you could possibly die any second as your heart beats a drum in your head. When there's no safety and no hiding in the corner from your fears. All you can be is brave.

See, when you're hanging upside down from a trap you didn't notice in front of the largest peacock in recorded history, the blood rushing to your head can get to you.

Back to normal pov!

Alyssa blinked as her head drowned in a way that could be compared to motion-sickness. Shen leaned in to fill her whole vision, which ended up looking very, VERY intimidating. His eyes flickered over her.

"A ninja?" he poked at her wolf ears, which twirled her hanging form about and made the sickness worse. "Formidable, maybe a bit old-fashioned..."

What's he talking about? Will he kill me? Fight me? Throw me into the incinerator?

Alyssa was spun back around again to find the peacock glaring into her.

"What's a ninja doing here?"

Maybe it was the blood going to her head, or she was going crazy, but Alyssa smiled.

"I'm from the International Ninja-Melting Metal Agency. I have come to make sure that you are properly burning your metal."

Shen narrowed his eyes, teeth grit into a sneering line.

"Liar."

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Alyssa felt giddy as the rope spun her around again, giggling like a little girl who pulled a nasty trick.

The rational part of her brain mentally attempted to grab her attention, pull her away from her deluded fantasies.

But what fun is being rational?

Shen's beak twitched, his feathers were twisting colors in a kaleidoscope and his features were warbling.

"The world is funny." Alyssa grinned as it made more pretty colors.

In slow-motion Shen reached up to the rope roughly holding Alyssa's leg, seeming to flinch back slightly as he touched the surface.

"Whooo puuuuut laughiiiiiing pooowder ooon ttthhhee rooooope?"

And everything slowly turned to a very dark darkness.

Heh, dark darkness. That's funny.

/

Shen glared at each of the guards," Well, who did it?"

Irritation was forming in the pit of his gut. He needed more information from the ninja! But now he couldn't because it was knocked out cold.

The guards looked to each other nervously, some whistling.

He sighed, bringing his wing to his face as he shook his head.

Surrounded by so many idiots...

"Put it somewhere safe!" he yelled, the guards jumping to attention quickly and wheeling away the ninja.

"Ugh, I need some tea"

/

Cyborg felt his heart quicken as the footsteps seemed to thud in his skull like a nightmare come true.

Cyborg suddenly kicked into high-gear, running back to the stairs and taking a peek down it. The doorknob creaked and turned, announcing the anticipated arrival of the animalistic antagonist of astounding aperture.

Cyborg ran back the way he came, diving under a bed for cover. He did not want to go face to face with the sick person that did all this.

/

Alyssa awoke in complete darkness. Enough darkness that if knives were able to cut darkness, this would be too thick to cut.

Complications complications...

It felt like the floor under her was metal, smooth and sleek with spots of something sticky here and there. She didn't want to think of what it could possible be.

The air was stuffy and hot, her throat dry as sandpaper.

Alyssa reached out a hand and felt something round come in contact, smooth like the floor. She moved her hand to the left blindly, and felt another one just like it. They were bars. Bars like a cage.

She was trapped, with no where to go and in the dark.

Well, at least she was alive.

That's when she noticed breathing, two different from her own. And they sounded somewhat close.

Shittakki Mushrooms.

/

Raven slowly awoke in her cold and dark prison. She could hear Robin next to her, his breathing regular and calm. He should awake soon.

But suddenly, her muscles tensed, ears picking up any slight noise.

Someone was there.

"Who's there?" She barked, trying to search the darkness.

"Black Wolf"

/

Alyssa recognized Raven's voice, and was relieved she hadn't been locked up with something more... Deadly. Although angry Raven would provide some more deadliness.

"Who?" Raven asked.

Alyssa sighed, might as well tell her,"Alyssa"

/

Miss Fraidy was confused and afraid. She'd been looking for her master in this smelly-hot two-leg place, and had come up empty pawed. Her master would normally stay near her, but now her master is gone. And she can't find her master.

That left her afraid.

She crept along the shadows like her ancestors, eyes glowing from the darkness at two-legs that passed. She must stay hidden, as she was in enemy territory. If they found her it would be certain failure of her mission.

Another corner, into a sleek and cold hallway made of two-leg things.

She hoped to find her master soon.

/

**AND WE'RE BACK! NaNoWriMo is finished so I can once again continue posting chapters! Woo!**

minichurros123: good job old friend

**Thanks Young chap! *waves around cane***

Stargazer1364: Well, Skipper, it seems like that bird-dude Shen is up to no good. Who are you gonna call? Black Wolf! *sung to the tune of Ghostbusters Theme Song* And BTW, what the heck? Where did you get the idea for "human plushes"? That's just weird.

**Black Wolf! And I got the idea for the human plushies from... I don't remember. I'm going to guess some twisted up fanfiction though.**  
Noxnight: woo-hoo! another update!

...that's really all i have to say...

**Yay! And you don't need to say much so it's all good!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! See you all next time!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Skippety-Doo-Daa-1318**


	16. Chapter16 Cyborg puts on his Man Panties

The explanation was long, and a bit rough in some places, but it was enough for Raven to be at least satisfied on "Black Wolf" and said creation. But there was one thing…

"How did Mad Hatter get out of Arkham?"

Alyssa shrugged, laying back on to the cold ground, but realized she couldn't see her, "I don't know. But I don't want to find out."

"Hmm.."

There was an awkward silence, the only sound from the ominous screeching from… somewhere. And occasionally the needed breath of oxygen required for any and all life.

"How do we get out of here?" the question was popped before she could retract it, and she winced as she readied for the expected answer.

"I have a plan."

That was unexpected.

"What kind of plan?"

And they discussed it as the shadows covered their every move.

/

Oh where, or where could my master have gone? Oh where, oh where could she be?

Miss Fraidy was getting tired of looking, to the point she was delusionally making up songs inside her head as she snuck through the endless maze of metal corridors. At this point she wasn't even sure where she was, if she had gone around in circles, or anything! All she had were the same blank walls, same blank doors, same lettering next to wall in Twoleg wording that she couldn't even read.

If she didn't see anything new soon, she was going to start yowling in pure rage.

That was how done she was with this new place. She just wanted to go back home with her master and sleep under the couch and attack that other cat. Then she could eat and be loved and sleep and do all the things she now realized she missed.

But no, she had to be stuck in an endless jungle of corridors with no inkling on where her master was!

A clang rang loud and clear, directing Mrs. Fraidy to a corridor on her left. Her ears perked up and her nose flared to take in the scents. Whatever it was, it was really big and heavy.

Maybe that was her master with the cube! Or it might not. But there was only one way to find out.

With a burst of speed, she sprinted towards the sound, soft pads making her jolting steps mostly silent.

Oh please it be the master!

/

Cyborg realized how dumb he was being. He was Cyborg for crying out loud! A member of the élite Teen Titans that faced villains almost firkin daily! He could handle an insane pedestrian by himself! Even if the pedestrian had a bad hobby, he/she couldn't be as bad as the Joker or anything!

So, he crawled out from under the bed, put on his "I'm a man" face, and walked out of there prepared for anything.

What he didn't expect to see was the man in charge stroking the stuffed person's face delicately.

What did he expect exactly anyways from a psychopath?

"Hey, you!" Cyborg shouted at the man, pointing an accusing finger at him," You're under arrest for murder and being plain creepy!"

The man turned to him, an uncaring look on his face as he continued to hold the thing's face in a cupped hand ,"You don't look like the police. More like a freak." He looked him up and down at him, obviously not feeling threatened.

The man had short cropped brown hair and a round face. Square glasses perched on his nose gave a better insight to his green eyes. He wore a Hawaiian tee and cargo shorts, with brown flip flops. He looked almost normal.

"Oh really?" With a sly smirk, Cyborg reached out and grabbed the man's wrist into a tight hold, dragging him away from his toy," Well you're right."

"I knew it."

"I'm not the cops. I'm just part of an elite team of superheroes who happen to find this city their home"

The guy paled almost immediately, realizing what he was up against. WHO he was up against. Fear filled his eyes and he struggled against Cyborg, trying to punch at his metal chest, dragging nails on his wrist, pulling, yanking, anything.

He finally gave up, panting an exhausted with a little sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Done yet?"

"Never" and the man smirked, reaching into his pocket and flipping out a switch blade.

* * *

**My computer likes now. YAY! It's been four months and I finally fixed the computer and now I can write stories and annoy the crud out of people and post stories and Gangnam Style And REVIEWS TIME!**

minichurros123: this was good too! Continue on my dear old friend since kindergarten!

**Yes Ma'am!**

Stargazer1364: Soooo... epic failure. The most climactic part of the chapter, though, was definitely when Cyborg got trapped in the, er, taxidermist's house. Please let them be okay.

**I'm sure Cyborg will be fine. And yep... epical failing!**

**Bye guys! Hope to see you sooner than 4 months!**

**BEIR!  
-Barrels**

***throws out barrels***

**-Skipepper**


	17. Chapter 17: Prison Escape

The door to the prison cracked open slowly, light pouring into the pitch black room. Harley entered, leaving the door open so she could see the three of them. She leaned on her hammer, studying them closely.

The boy wonder was still unconscious and laying on the floor, and she was considering checking if he was still alive.

But the two girls were huddled in their somewhat shared corner, only two layers of bars separating them.

What were they doing?

Harley knocked on the bars to get their attention, the loud sound echoing throughout the empty place.

But there was no response.

The clown sighed, reaching into the pocket of her costume. There was the sound of stretching leather, then the sharp clicking as the keys clanged against each other.

Harley turned the keys to Alyssa's cell, and the door swung open somewhat ominously. She walked in, carelessly leaving the door open. She stopped when she was right behind Alyssa.

"Hey, you better get up now or-"

She was cut off as Alyssa got up slightly, sweeping her leg around and tripping the clown lady.

Harley fell on her back hard, the impact knocking the breath out of her. She tried to vet back up, but Alyssa pushed a boot down on her chest firmly to keep her locked in place.

Harley looked about, but there was no escape... Wait.

She slowly reached towards the handle of her hammer, but a second boot landed in-between her hand and it.

Alyssa smiled, bending down to pick up the keys. She lept off Harley and out of the cage, successfully locking it with the villain inside. With a smile, she skipped over to Raven's cage and unlocked it as well.

Raven got up, giving a nod of thanks as she slung the STILL unconscious boy wonder over her shoulder.

They walked out calmly, shutting the door on the sobbing Harley who cried for her puddin'.

/

Miss Fraidy skid around the corner, her claws screeching as they tried to find purchase. Thankfully, she slowed enough so that she could start running again in the direction of the sound. Her ears were up so that she could listen for anything else.

The next corner, she ran straight into a black boot.

/

Cyborg grabbed the guy's knife, yanking it from his hand," That's not going to work on me!" he declared triumphantly, crushing the knife into a small metal ball before throwing it backwards.

There was a clank as it rebounded off the wall and fell into the garbage can.

The man looked around, trying to find another escape, but he finally sighed, slumping down in defeat.

Cyborg smirked, loosening his grip slightly because he believed the man had given up.

And he was so wrong.

As quick as lightning, the man managed to get an arm out of Cyborg's grip, and swiftly rammed his elbow into his face.

Cyborg staggered back in shock from the sudden blow, and the man sprinted out the open front door and onto the sidewalk. The half-robo took no time to start sprinting after him, the city walls surrounding them on all sides.

"Get back here!" Cy shouted at the crook, waving a fist in the air comedically. But the city swallowed is voice before it could reach the man, masked over car horns, roaring engines, and the murmur of people as they continued existing normal lives.

/

Robin opened his iron eyelids, the images in front of him blurred and smudged into only vague shapes and colors. His head felt fuzzy and heavy and his limbs like weights were tied to them. So, he decided to try and determine what happened.

Last thing he remembered was...

In the cell with Raven.

As if in reminder, his shoulder twitched violently as if the muscles were still responding to the electric charges.

So, where was he now?

He could hear two pairs of footsteps, as if they were trying to be silent, but a pair seemed to be heavy.

He could see what looked like flooring, and some purple the color of Raven's cloak. It would move in time with the footsteps as the legs disturbed the cloak. Next to the purple was two black blobs of what he assumed were legs with feet by their motion.

He felt a shoulder press into his stomach and an arm across his legs. Assumed that he was being carried over the shoulder

And then there was the cat following after the both.

The Boy Wonder would have thought the cat would have been yowling, but instead it was quiet. Really quiet. To the point that you could barely hear it's soft padsteps against the floor. He could barely help but respect it in some way, but he didn't know why.

Robin adjusted his head to look up at Raven, the hood over her head as it usually did with her eyes glowing from within.

He looked over at her companion to find a ninja-esque clothed figure. Two wolf ears came from the hood, and a tail to match from the lower back. There was a staff like his slung there too. On her shoulder there was a metal gaping wolf maw, and her belt had a wolf on it also.

He was getting the idea that they were wolf themed.

What interested him though was the average looking black box tightly gripped in their right hand.

He cocked his head slightly, but didn't indicate his confusion.

Actually, he thought; they probably don't even know he's awake.

"Hey boy wonder, mind using your legs?"

/

**Well, it wasn't three months... It was two. BUT! I've been working on this off and on. So I never forgot. Besides, there's been STAR and all sorts of lovely end of the year stuff.**

**At least I finished! On the way back from Sunsplash...**

**Anyways, I'll keep trying to get these out. Faster the better without throwing away quality!(Completely)**

**So, reviews!**

minichurros123: glad u got your computer fixed! Snickers all around!

**3 cheers to that! *rains Snickers***

waterpokemon: *Snicker* :p

**Nomnomnom...**

**Anyways, I'll try to post quicker, even though I say that a lot, I do truly try.**

**Peace Out!**

**-Skipper the 1318th**


End file.
